


Pride and Pendragon

by WritingOpensTheWorld



Category: Merlin (TV), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOpensTheWorld/pseuds/WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere Leodegrance leads a pleasant, though chaotic due to younger sisters, life. However when Avalon hall is let at last, and a Mr Pendragon comes to town, her life is placed on a different path, filled with pride, prejudice and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avalon Hall Let At Last

**Chapter One: Avalon Hall Let At Last**

Her fingers trailed along the clothing that swung in the wind, playing the threads like keys on a piano. A flurry of wavy black hair flew across her face, obscuring her normally sparkling brown eyes. It was that moment of peace, when the sun first rose and her younger sisters were still struggling their way out of bed, her mother snoring in her bed, her father reading his books. She spun around, feeling her skirt whip up around her as she sucked in the crisp fresh air. The Leodegrance Estate was nothing to extreme, a house big enough to fit a family with five daughters just fine.

“Guinevere!” yelled a voice in the distance, and Gwen turned to see her oldest sister Freya waving frantically out the window to her. Time for breakfast, she supposed. She gave a smile in regard to her sister, who returned it with her normally astoundingly capturing smile. How any man resisted it she never knew. Knowing that Eira would take all of the bread if she did not hurry, she quickly rushed into the house. Freya of course had someone beaten her down the stairs without a bead of sweat on her face, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful black hair, unlike Gwen’s that refused to be trained, hung in gentle waves, framing her sculpted face. Freya’s eyes held such a kindness, only too accurate unfortunately for her sister who seemed to always find the good in people. Gwen worried that one day, a man would trample all over Freya’s heart.

“Move out of the way Sefa!” yelled a shrill voice as two sets of feet thundered down the stairs, shoving past one of the housekeepers on the way. It made Gwen roll her eyes. Eira was the youngest of the sisters, and was more trouble than the rest of the family put together. And with her mother that was a statement indeed. Her flirtatious and bold nature often meant she spoke with her foot in her mouth, a complete disregard for social decorum. Sefa followed in the footsteps of Eira, and in a literal sense. Where one went, the other was not far behind. If only Sefa had been responsible for herself, Eira might have been pushed towards maturity slightly more. Then again at fifteen from the youngest of five sisters, what else could be expected of Eira?

“Do not push me,” complained Sefa, as she stumbled into the dining room behind Eira, an upset look on her face. Eira ignored her, as always and started to dig into the food before everyone else arrived. Sefa slumped into the set beside her, muttering under her breath, until Eira slapped her, and she started to complain once more.

“Will the two of you,” started Gwen before their mother rushed in. In her nightwear, Alice looked even madder than she normally was. Often she believed the sole reason of her mother’s existence was to ensure her daughters married off rich. Her mousy brown hair was a tangled mess, she clearly had not brushed it yet this morning. Her blue-grey eyes seemed dulled, yet to awake with insanity this morning. Immediately her face perked up when she saw Eira, her undebatable favourite sitting at the table. All of them knew it, and they knew why. Eira reminded her of herself, turn back the clock thirty years though. They shared the same steely blue eyes, and apparently once upon a time, their mother had shared Eira’s flowing golden locks. Gwen doubted it. Sefa by comparison was slightly plainer, mirroring the image of Gwen. Brown hair, brown eyes. But she lacked that sparkle that Freya held in her eyes, or the fierceness that Gwen had.

Last to stumble into the dining room was Kara. The plainest of all the sisters by general opinion. She combined the darker black locks of Freya with blue eyes, but for some reason she was not considered pretty. She silently sat down at the table, a courteous nod to the family. Her social skills seemed to match her piano skills, neither she possessed.

“Will father be joining us?” asked Freya, turning to face her mother.

“Well I do hope so!” yelled Alice, sitting up in her seat and reaching for bread. “I have news to share,” she continued, hoping to build suspense with her daughters. As per normal, it worked only with Eira and Sefa.

“Well then my dear, do continue,” said their father as he walked into the room. Gwen smiled when she saw Gaius come into the room. Their father was still spirited, in his own ways though. He had long grey-white hair that feel around his wrinkled face. His brown eyes winked at Gwen and her smile grew. “I would hate for the room to bottle over with excitement,” he muttered, earning him a hateful stare from his wife.

“Oh Mr. Leodegrance, you do tease me so. And with my poor nerves, heaven knows how I cope,” said Alice, dramatically waving her hand.

“Mother!” yelled Eira. “What was the news you had for us?” she asked, as impatient as ever.

“Avalon hall has been let at last. A Mr. Ambrosius, supposedly he has £5000 a year! Just imagine that! And to make the news even more exciting………” started Alice, waiting for a daughter to step in.

“Let me take an educated guess,” said Gwen with a roll of her eyes. Her mother must have been an actress in a past life, with the flair she had for drama. “He is single?” asked Gwen and her mother clapped her hands.

“Oh my dears, yes is he! And I see no reason why he cannot find a wife among my daughters, after all a man in possession of a great fortune……….”

“Must be in want of a wife,” muttered Freya and Gwen in time.

“Mr. Leodegrance, you must go over there and introduce yourself immediately, then the rest of us may meet him. Then he can fall in love with one of our daughters, and we will be saved from being homeless when you are dead, and your cousin turns us out!” started Alice once more, insanity piercing every word. Of course, the priority was the money, regardless of how handsome Mr. Ambrosius was, in Alice’s eyes, he would be absolutely perfect for any of the girls who caught his eye.

“My dear, it is breakfast, and I have a busy day ahead so I shall do no such thing. My workspace is in desperate need of a clean-up,” said Gaius, reaching for his own food. Gwen realised what was about to happen and quickly finished her bread.

“May I be excused?” she requested, aware that this was about to be a social situation that no one would willingly put themselves in. Her father nodded, but as soon as he did her mother waved her hand.

“No you may not! Does it not concern you? Your father refuses to go and see the man who can provide us all with security! He will condemn us all to ruin!” yelled Alice.

“There would be no point to my visiting Mr. Ambrosius, my dear,” said Gaius, keeping a quiet tone. He stood from the table with a sigh. “For I already have gone to see him,” he finished, and immediately Alice, Eira and Sefa jumped from their seats all filled with excitement. Gwen sighed, not being able to care even remotely less, an expression shared by Kara, whilst Freya had a small smile dancing on her face.

“Oh father, do tell us what he was like!” begged Eira, running to grab her father’s hands. Of course, Gaius had no choice but to tell her.

“He was a very agreeable man, extremely polite and kind,” he murmured, and looked around the room. “I would happily give my consent for him to marry anyone of my daughters,” he finished and Alice rushed to give her husband a large hug, which Gaius begrudgingly accepted. “He will also be attending the assembly ball. Now if you will excuse me there is work to be done,” he said, rushing out of the room.

“Oh Mr. Leodegrance!” yelled Alice after him. “How you tease us!” she added, before turning in a flurry to face the girls.

“Oh Freya, there is so much for us to do,” she blurted out, and rushed over to her. “We must make you so absolutely perfect for the ball! You must be the one to catch the eye of Mr. Ambrosius!” she continued in a rushed tone, dragging Freya from the room, Eira and Sefa in tow.

“Oh what a ball this shall be,” muttered Gwen. With a laugh she headed out of the room. “I wonder if Mr. Ambrosius is as handsome as he is rich…………..”


	2. The Assembly Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ball approaches, Freya is prepared to meet the man her mother must have her marry. But a stranger may be the one to catch Gwen's eyes, though not in a good way.

Alice fussed around the house, desperate to make Freya look even more perfect than she already did. Gwen threaded fake white flowers through her miraculously well behaved hair. Normally it would have frizzed completely out of control and made the evening a nightmare. Tonight however, it seemed as though destiny wished for her hair to be pinned up and her eyes on display. To Gwen though, her eyes were plain. Nothing like those of Freya. There was a reason her beauty was famed in the town, and though Gwen loved her sister more than anything in the world, she could not help but be a tiny bit jealous. Freya would no doubt marry well, and for love, and be happy. With Gwen’s plainer looks and sarcastic nature, she would be a spinster.

“Girls!” yelled Alice running from door to door. “Come on! Come on, we must not be late, let Mr Ambrosius see another girl first and be deluded into marrying her. No it must be Freya, our beautiful Freya…….” Gwen droned her out. She was sick to death of her mother’s ranting and yelling and voice. Freya rushed into the room desperate for a moment away from the insane prattling of their mother.

“Well,” said Gwen with a cheek smile. “If every man does not end the evening completely in love with you then I am no judge of beauty,” she said, clasping her sister’s arms and twirling her.

“Or men,” wittily added Jane. Another trait to add to her perfect sister, her seemingly endless intelligence. Her only flaw was caring too much, or perhaps believing in everyone too much. Either way it made her an even more perfect wife to be.

“They are far too easy to judge,” replied Gwen. “Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience,” she muttered. After all, she failed to interact with men due to society’s constructs. That and a small town as well.

“One of these days my dear Gwen, a man will catch your eye, and then you will have to watch your sharp tongue,” warned Freya, jabbing her sister in the ribs. Well, thought Gwen, if a man ever caught my eye he would have to take my sharp tongue as part of the package. 

“Hurry all of you!” yelled Alice, rushing them down to a carriage. Normally Alice liked them to be late, apparently it was a sign of class. If there was one thing Gwen would never take from her mother, it was her version of class. However a certain man had her eager to get Freya there and in his eyeline. Gwen remained silent in the carriage, droning out her mother. The moment they arrived at the hall, the music filled her ears. She liked the freedom from her mother that often came with these social gatherings, but more importantly she had the chance to catch up with her best friends. Her eyes darted through the crowd, before they fell on the raven black hair of Morgana Lucas. Gwen raced over and the two shared a tight hug. 

“How are you my dear friend?” laughed Gwen, and Morgana smiled.

“All the better for seeing you Gwen,” she joked back. Freya ran over and gave Morgana a hug as well. The three found a place at the edge of the dancers and quickly became engrossed in the latest gossip, of course about the mysterious Mr. Ambrosius. The only topic worth talking about. Time seemed to fly, until it all froze.  
The room had felt alive, as couples danced, friends conversed and Alice drank. But from the moment they entered, the music came to a halt and silence befall the room. The deathly silence that hangs with a mixture of fear and awe when such a rich presence enters a room. They inched their way through the parting sea of dresses and suits, leaving a clear path in their wake.

On the right stood a man with spiked black hair, whose styling had clearly been abandoned. He stood with a smile on his face, apparently happy to be in the room with so many cheerful people. His air was polite, kind and warming. The same could not be said for his two companions. On the left was a woman, blonde curls falling around her almost too perfect face, a smirk gracing it. She thought she was above all this, in a higher place in society, which she was. In the middle stood the man who caught Gwen’s eye. He had blonde hair, that artfully fell over his face so as to not cover his cold, intimidating eyes. His boredom was made clear in a single glance.

“How good of you to come,” said Morgana’s father. They all bowed to each other. Even in that you could see the difference between the characters of all three. The black haired man bowed lower than the rest, clearly not thinking it below his stature.

“So which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Ambrosius?” whispered Gwen to Morgana, drifting her eyes away from the blonde man. He had already irritated her, without so much as a word.

“Well he is on the right and on the left is his sister, Vivian,” she quickly whispered back. The luck of having her father was that Morgana met most of the important visitors to town first. Unfortunately that had not translated into an offer of marriage yet. Probably due to Morgana having issues with talking to men. She never seemed to be able to get the right words out, Gwen suspected it was due to her desire not to marry. But that was a pure guess.

“And the person with the quizzical brow?” asked Gwen, her eyes once more drawn back to the intimidating figure. His stance looked more firm than an officer before his captain.

“That is his good friend Mr Arthur Pendragon,” added Morgana, who looked between Gwen and Arthur with interest.

“He looks miserable poor sod,” muttered Gwen, staring at him once more.

“Miserable he may be but poor he is not,” smirked Morgana. Of course she knew, she always knew.

“Tell me,” demanded Gwen.

“10,000 a year and he owns half of Albion,” she said, proud of knowing something Gwen did not. It happened on a rare occasion. And Morgana loved it when she could hold it over Gwen.

“The miserable half?” asked Gwen, drawing sniggers from both her and Morgana, and a slightly disapproving stare from Freya. Oh her sister, always wanting to seek the best in people and be kind. 

They bowed as the group walked past, and Gwen raised her eyes to meet those of Mr Pendragon. He stared at her for only a moment before his gaze fell to somewhere, no doubt more important. She noticed Mr Ambrosius’ eyes fall on Freya for a moment, and unlike his friend they stayed on her a moment longer. Once the party had reached the front of the room, the orchestra started once more and the room filled with life. Hands were grabbed and dances resumed. Gwen saw her mother whispering to her father, and knew it was only a matter of time before they were dragged to meet Mr. Ambrosius. Alice quickly danced across the room to them, seizing Freya’s arm and dragging her towards the front of the room. Freya in turn kept a tight hold of Gwen, her safety net.

“Mr Merlin Ambrosius, my eldest daughter you know,” said Morgana’s father as she bowed her head. “Mrs Leodegrance, Miss Freya Leodegrance, Miss Guinevere Leodegrance and Miss Kara Leodegrance,” he introduced, each bowing upon their name.

“Oh it is a pleasure,” quickly jumped in Alice, eager to maintain the interest of Mr. Ambrosius. “I have two others but they are already dancing,” she added, giving a wave to the crowd of dancers. She knew they did not matter. Were any of her daughters to catch Merlin’s eye, it would be Freya, so it was only her presence that was ultimately required.

“I am delighted to make your acquaintance,” spluttered Merlin, his eyes not breaking from Freya’s face. Well mother, thought Gwen, you may just have a victory waiting for you here.

“And may I introduce Mr Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and Albion,” added Morgana’s father, motioned towards him. Even his name and title sounded pretentious. Gwen knew she was being judgmental, but with the high and mighty Mr. Pendragon her fears would probably prove accurate. She noticed his eyes briefly flitter across hers, and she had to stop herself from sniggering. He acted with such pride.

Sure Gwen was full of prejudice, but Arthur Pendragon was the embodiment of pride.


	3. Pretentious Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assembly Ball enters into full swing, but the company of a certain gentleman seems to ruining the night for Gwen.

Gwen, Freya, Merlin, Vivian and Arthur stood in a circle. But it could be divided into three distinct groups. Freya and Merlin, whose eyes never strayed from her. Vivian, whose eyes never stopped glaring at Freya. And finally Gwen and Arthur. They both seemed to loathe each other, without so much as a word passing between them. She could not stand his arrogance, his pride, his stuck up nature. An awkward silence had befallen the group. Freya too polite to speak up, Merlin too focused on her, Vivian consumed by herself and Arthur, well clearly he was above all this dribble.

“How do you like it here in Ealdor, Mr. Ambrosius?” Gwen piped up, trying to put some life back into the conversation. Merlin responded with a shy smile towards Freya, before turning to face Gwen.

“Very much,” he responded, unable to stop his eyes drifting back towards Freya within the next few seconds. It was amazing how quickly she had caught his eye.

“The library at Avalon, I’ve heard is one of the finest in the country,” quickly added Gwen, eager to keep the conversation going. She completely ignored the intense stares, probably of annoyance, coming from Arthur and pretended his pride and vanity were not a part of this conversation. It worked better that way.

“Yes!” Merlin quickly responded, finally picking up on the fact that this conversation was nearing a blunt halt, and that might mean he would have to look away from Freya. “It fills me with guilt,” he added, red started to edge around his collar. “Not a good reader, you see. I prefer being out of doors. I mean, I can read of course…… And I’m not suggesting you can’t read out of doors of course……..” he started muttering, his face inching further towards tomato red with each second passing.

“Your library at Camelot, Mr Pendragon, is astonishingly good,” interrupted Vivian. Gwen glanced over her. She was trying to win the affections of Arthur, that much was obvious. She was the type of girl who was used to the certain upper class lifestyle, and would do whatever it took to ensure she did not go without it. For anyone to get in that way of that, would be doing so at their own peril.

“Thank you. It is the work of many generations,” Arthur responded, in the single most uninterested and blandest tone Gwen had ever heard. And with some of the conversations she had heard between her parents, that was certainly an achievement. Arthur glanced across to Gwen quickly, who was trying not to roll her eyes.

“And then you have added so much to it yourself,” Vivian added, gently caressing Arthur’s arm with her hand. If she got any more obvious with her flirting, Gwen may just find her dinner contents spilling all over the dancefloor.

“I wish I read more, but there always seems so many other things to do,” gently added Freya. That was the brilliance of her sister. She could in one sentence become the focus of the conversation, make the embarrassed Merlin feel better and still maintain a picture of elegance and as a lady of many talents.

“That’s exactly what I meant,” quickly piped up Merlin, taking almost a sigh of relief. They had hardly known each other for five minutes, yet Freya was already making him feel at ease. If it was not clear from this moment that they were a perfect couple, well it must be due to blindness. Gwen glanced across to her parents, her father disinterested and her mother drinking down alcohol as though the place was about to burn to the ground. She watched Eira and Sefa bound across to them, Sefa being towed by Eira with speed.

“Mama!” yelled Eira, somehow making her voice audible over the loud noises of the ballroom and music. “The regiment is arriving next week!” she continued, dancing in a circle.

“And will be here for the whole winter! Mrs Forster told us!” added Sefa, desperate to be heard.

“They’re going to be stationed in the village,” cried Eira, drawing her mother’s eye once more. Despite the embarrassment they were causing, Merlin seemed completely oblivious. His eyes refused to leave Freya.

“May I have the honour?” Merlin stuttered. Gwen smiled, they looked so cute together. Freya nodded, and in hand they went to dance.

“Do you dance Mr Pendragon?” Gwen asked. Why she felt compelled to do so, she did not know. But she did so all the same.

“Not if I can help it,” he sharply responded. Silence quickly ensued, as Gwen cursed the arrogant Arthur. If she had been worried about being prejudicial, that worry seemed to vanish with every second that passed. Instead Arthur, Vivian and Gwen listened to the shrill voice of Eira once more.

“Officers! Lots of officers!” she screamed, moving round the room in endless circles, leaving many people with wine stains on their garments.

“How will we meet them?” asked Sefa, her innocence showing through. She may have followed Eira in every step, but those that led down the less moral paths Sefa’s mind strayed from.

“It’s easy. You just walk up and down in front of them and drop something,” replied Eira, pretending to do so. Did her sister know no shame? Arthur looked down upon them, showing his disdain in every glance. Gwen almost wanted to strangle him. “They pick it up. You say ‘oh thank you sir’ and blush prettily and then you’re introduced!” she finished, spinning around once more.

“I have long suspected that we have two of the silliest girls in the country,” Gaius stated to Alice. Gwen could not help but agree with him.

“Or Mr Leodegrance!” yelled Alice, slapping him with her handkerchief. “I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself, and if a smart young colonel with six thousand a year should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him,” she continued, perfectly within earshot of Arthur and Gwen. Gwen had to fight to keep the red from rushing straight to her cheeks. Could there not be one evening where her mother did not embarrass the family, or her sisters? She moved away before the awkward silence completely swallowed her, not able to stand the presence of Arthur anymore. Instead her eyes moved across to Freya, dancing across the room with Merlin, both with the biggest smiles on their faces. The red from earlier had finally reached Merlin’s ears, and with the look of enjoyment he held, Gwen doubted that redness was going away soon. Alice had just as large a grin on her face.

“That dress becomes her, does it not? Though of course my Freya needs little help from couturiers,” gloated Alice. If she was not careful, Alice would ruin all the plans she had for her daughter. Gwen continued to wonder through the crowds, as Freya and Merlin ended their dance, and she had never seen a man more smitten in her life. Once she spotted Morgana, she rushed towards her desperate for the company. They quickly moved to hide away from society, Gwen needing the break from her family and Morgana from everyone.

Arthur and Merlin walked through the room, Merlin still ecstatic with joy.

“Come Arthur, I must have you dance,” proclaimed Merlin, giddy with the thought of Freya. “I hate to see you standing by yourself in this stupid manner,” he added.

“You know how I detest it,” blatantly responded Arthur, without a shred of emotion.

“Upon my word, I’ve never seen so many pretty girls in my life,” Merlin continued, his eyes immediately being drawn to the figure of Freya.

“You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,” replied Arthur, and Gwen and Morgana stifled chuckles.

“Oh she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld,” whispered Merlin, unable to be any more in love. “But her sister Guinevere is very agreeable,” added Merlin, and the smile vanished from Gwen’s face. She knew where this would go, after all Arthur would not miss this opportunity.

“Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me,” he stated, and all of the smile vanished from her face. “You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me,” he finished and with a slight frown, Merlin wandered off.

“Ignore him, Gwen, he is such a disagreeable man it would be a misfortune to be liked by him,” whispered Morgana, gripping her hand tight.

“Don’t worry. I would not dance with him for half of Albion, let alone the miserable hald” she replied, both girls bursting into laughter, although Gwen seemed to be forcing hers.

As the night progressed, Gwen became more convinced that Merlin was in love with Freya. Even as he danced with Morgana, who begrudgingly was fulfilling her father’s request, his eyes drifted over to Freya, filled with pure longing. Gwen herself had fallen to the trap of dancing, laughing as she danced in circles. Sefa and Eira had not left the dance floor since the night had begun, other than running to grab food and drinks. Arthur on the other hand, had maintained the same dull look the entire night. It was not long though before Alice had grabbed her beloved Freya, who in turn had gripped Gwen, and managed to collect both Arthur and Merlin in a group.

“Your friend Miss Lucas is a most amusing young woman,” commented Merlin, nodding in Morgana’s direction.

“Yes! I adore her,” replied Gwen, a large smile spreading across her facial features.

“It is a pity she is not more handsome,” mumbled Alice, taking another sip from her drink.

“Mama!” interrupted Gwen, giving her a glare to stop.

“But Gwen will never admit she is plain,” continued Alice, disregarding the awkwardness of all other parties in the room. “Of course it’s my Freya who’s considered the beauty of the country,” she rambled on, moving to look at Merlin. Freya had gone bright red and found a sudden interest in the floor.

“Oh, Mama, please,” she whispered, begging her mother to not continue. But as always Alice, ignored that.

“When she was only fifteen there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses,” Alice continued, and Gwen could not let it continue any longer.

“And so ended their affection,” she impatiently intervened. “I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?” Gwen added, a smile on her face, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation, and remove some of the scarlet from Freya’s cheeks.

“I thought that poetry was the food of love,” commented Arthur. Gwen was shocked. He never seemed to intervene on these conversations, after all, surely he was above that.

“Of a fine, stout love it may,” replied Gwen harshly. “Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a thin, slight sort of inclination, I’m convinced that one good sonnet will starve it away entirely,” she continued, and Arthur looked directly into her eyes, you could almost swear with a slight amount of interest.

“So what do you recommend, to encourage affection?” Arthur asked, continuing to stare at her from behind a couple of blonde strands of hair.

“Oh dancing of course,” replied Gwen with a smile. “Even if ones partner is barely tolerable,” she added, her smile growing. Arthur looked startled, it must be very rarely that anyone spoke to him like that. A red crept towards the edge of his cheeks. Gwen excused herself from the conversation and edge through the dancing partners, smiling at her success over the pretentious Mr. Pendragon.


	4. A Letter Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives from Avalon Hall, and Alice is ready to take full advantage of the situation.

Freya and Gwen bundled up into bed, hiding under the sheets. Eira and Sefa were still laughing in their room, doing their best to disturb the entire household with their silliness. At least Gwen and Freya could keep their excitement to a lower volume.

“Merlin is just what a young man ought to be. Sensible, good humoured….” Whispered Freya, already showing how in love she was. It made Gwen smile to see her sister so happy. Freya had always held the weight of being the older sister on her shoulders, and masked it as best she could. This was what true happiness for her sister looked like, and it made Gwen smile.

“Handsome,” added Gwen, a cheeky grin on her face. “Conveniently rich…..” she muttered as well, and they both started laughing.

“You know perfectly well I do not believe marriage should be driven by thoughts of money,” replied Freya, almost hurt by what Gwen was suggesting. It made Gwen smile.

“I agree entirely, only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony. Which is why I will end up an old maid,” added Gwen, and they both started laughing again.

“Do you really believe that he liked me Gwen?” asked Freya and Gwen responded with a smile.

“He danced with you most of the night. The rest he spent looking at you,” she replied.

“I did not expect the attention he gave me, it was so flattering. I would not expect such a compliment,” muttered Freya, and Gwen smiled. Her sister was always such a kind heart, always so naïve of her own beauty and charm.

“My dear sister, when will the time come for you to realise that any man would be lucky to have you,” scolded Gwen, receiving a like punch on the arm from Freya. “Besides, I myself like Merlin, and you have liked many a stupider person,” added Gwen.

“Guinevere!” yelled Freya, she only ever used her sister’s full name to scold.

“All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes my sister. And that is what will hurt you one day,” warned Gwen.

“I do not think of his friend as good, I still cannot believe the horrible things he said about you,” replied Freya, wanting to in one sentence prove her sister wrong but also prove her care for her.

“Mr Pendragon? The man is so full of vanity and pride. And perhaps it would be easier to forgive both of those, had he not wounded mine. However none of this matters, I doubt that we shall ever speak again, not something I will lament of,” whispered Gwen, leaning over to the candle besides their bed and gently blowing out the flame, descending the room into darkness. Gwen lay in the bed, staring into the darkness. She did like Merlin, he was pleasant and unlike his friend so devoid of pride and arrogance. And the way he and Freya looked at each other, it appeared as though her sister may finally find happiness. Even better that it was with someone whom their mother would approve of. These thoughts could wait for the morning though, as Gwen decided it was time to sleep. Tomorrow no doubt would bring the stress of her mother’s matchmaking and nerves.

\-------------------------------

Gwen had droned her mother out this morning. She had decided it was her responsibility to recount the events of last night in extreme detail, including everything that had happened between Freya and Merlin in such precise detail. As if they had all not been there. If only her mother had such care for her daughters as she did for their love life. Gaius piped up briefly only for Alice to shut him down quickly.

“Oh Mr Leodegrance!” she shrieked, Gwen no longer able to keep her shrill and irritating voice out of her mind. “Anybody would think the girls looked forward to a grand inheritance,” she continued, and Gwen could not help but roll her eyes. If they had a pound for every time their mother had raised this, the family would not need to worry about marring rich. They would have enough on their own. Gaius was managing better than Gwen to ignore her.

“Sefa, be so kind as to pass the butter,” he muttered.

“As you well know Mr Leodegrance,” started Alice, and Freya and Gwen both had to stop themselves from sighing. Here came another tirade. “When you die, which may in fact be very soon, out girls will be left without a roof over their head nor a penny to their name,” she finished, barely taking a breath while she spoke.

“Oh Mother please, it’s ten in the morning,” pleaded Gwen, needing a moment of silence. It was a precious commodity in the room.

“A letter for Freya Ma’am. From Avalon hall,” said a servant, bowing before walking away. Gwen knew it took every ounce of her mother’s strength not to dart up out of her chair and start dancing around the room.

“Praise the Lord!” she screamed, needing to express her glee somehow. “We are saved,” she whispered. Eira and Sefa started laughing, and Freya went slightly red. Gwen felt bad for her sister. She had the misfortune to the most beautiful of the sisters, the kindest and the eldest. If it took her so long, her mother would spend each day till her deathbed trying to marry off Freya to a high station. Freya gently opened the letter, taking her time.

“Make haste Freya, make haste!” screamed Alice, needing to know what was inside. No doubt in her mind it was a marriage proposal, which would save the family. Surely Merlin was so enraptured with Freya that he had decided to marry her now, rather than risk her being taken by another man. Gwen could see her mother’s mind whirring. “O happy day!” she shrieked. God, her mother was an absolute annoyance.

“It is from Miss Ambrosius,” stated Freya. She seemed slightly disappointed that it was not from Merlin. However her disappointment was out done by her mother’s despair. “She has invited me to dine with her,” Freya continued. Alice’s eyes gleamed. At least the trip would not be completely wasted, she would be dining with Merlin after all. “Her brother will be dining out,” finished Freya.

“This is most unfortunate,” replied Alice, starting to think of a way to fix this mistake.

“I didn’t think he was do good looking anyway,” Eira muttered, trying to get herself into the conversation. It did not work.

“Can I take the carriage?” asked Freya looking towards her father.

“Certainly not my dear,” answered Alice before Gaius got the chance to speak. In entering the marriage, Gaius had lost the right to speak first when spoken to. “You will got to Avalon on horseback,” she continued, and both Gwen and Freya shouted at the same time.

“Horse back?” they both exclaimed, as Alice left the room with a smile on her face. Thunder echoed in the background. Gwen watched as Freya prepared to ride, the ominous clouds gathering around her path. No matter what you said of Alice, there was one thing no one could deny. She knew how to plan around the weather. Gwen walked her sister off, taking a book to read in the field. She liked to make the most of the time she had outside, especially if it meant time away from her mother and sisters. Gwen loved her family, but there was a limit that was very quickly reached with her mother alone, and then her youngest sisters. Once Freya had galloped off into the distance, Gwen opened her book and started to wander through the field. Time could pass her by gladly while she was here. Suddenly small droplets of water appeared on the page. Gwen glanced upwards to see the dark clouds beginning to open up. Trying to beat the rain she raced back towards the house. Of course this was her mother’s plan. If it rained while Freya rode over, she would no doubt have to stay the night. And should she get sick, well they may even offer to take care of her. By the time she had reached the house it was bucketing down, the clouds giving them everything they had. Gwen quickly grabbed a cloth from the clothes line, wrapping it around the ends of her now dripping hair. After rain her black hair would frizz and curl, it was not going to be easy to deal with later.

“Excellent,” she heard her mother say. There she was, standing in the doorway admiring her work. As though she herself had made the heavens open up and pour down. “Now she will have to stay the night. Exactly as I predicted,” she chuckled to herself.

“Good grief woman,” replied Gaius. “Your skills in the art of match-making are without question,” he continued. Gwen smiled to herself. Her mother had been practising at match making ever since Freya was old enough to marry off.

“Though I don’t think, mama, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain,” added Gwen, needing to make sure her mother did not claim this as a victory purely due to her own work. Otherwise she might try harder with Gwen, and she could not handle more of it. “Let’s hope she hasn’t caught her death before she gets there,” she finished. Her mother may have been happy that her plan had worked, but in a storm like that, Freya could have easily caught a cold, or worse. She would have to wait for news from Avalon.

\-------------------------------------------

When a letter finally arrived, Gwen ripped it open, so worried about her dearest sister. When she noticed the room watching her, she started to read the rest of the letter out loud.

“Any my kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. But do not be alarmed excepting a sore throat, a fever and a headache, there is nothing wrong with me,” finished Gwen, tossing the letter down onto the table. Her poor sister. “This is ridiculous,” she added, frustrated with her mother. She was willing to let her eldest daughter suffer so long as she got the man in the end.

“Well, my dear, if your daughter does die it will be a comfort to know it was all in pursuit of Mr Bingley,” stated Gaius. Sometimes Gwen wanted to slap her father. He should keep a tighter leash on Alice, stop her from doing things such as sending Freya off like that.

“People do not die of colds,” replied Alice. Gwen was done with her mother.

“Though she might well perish with the shame of having such a mother. I am going to Avalon hall at once,” said Gwen, rushing to grab her coat. Her mother said something about the horse and carriage being unavailable but she drowned her out. She was too worried for her sister. Make no mistake, she knew Merlin would take good care of her. There was something about that man that made her feel like her sister was safe with him. But Freya was her sister, and she could not help but irrationally worry. She grabbed her bonnet just before she headed out the door, much to her mother’s protests.

Gwen had always liked walking. But she had an awful habit of daydreaming as she walked. Her mind would take her away from where she was, her body somehow able to keep her walking on the right track.

This time she saw Freya walking beside her, Merlin’s hand tightly clasped around hers. It made Gwen smile, they both looked so happy together, so joyous. That was a couple who did love each other. Freya was perfect, her only flaws perhaps that she was too kind and slightly too shy. She struggled to share her true feelings with anyone, and that included Gwen. Growing up with a mother like Alice, Freya had learned it was easier to keep her mouth shut then have to face a tirade of questions. But in Merlin, Freya had a chance for love. Gwen doubted she would ever feel that.

She finally arrived at Avalon hall, her skirt covered in mud. Maybe if Gwen cared more, she would have been more careful to avoid the mud. But her priority was her sister. Even if that meant dealing with the pompous and arrogant Arthur, she was going to make sure her sister was okay.

“Take a deep breath,” said Gwen, raising a hand to knock on the door. “Here we go”.


End file.
